Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
The development of information technology has expanded the market of display devices used as a connection medium between users and information. Hence, the use of the display devices, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a plasma display panel (PDP), is increasing.
Among the above-described display devices, for example, the liquid crystal display or the OLED display includes a display panel including a plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix form and a driver for driving the display panel. The driver includes a scan driver supplying a scan signal (or a gate signal) to the display panel and a data driver supplying a data signal to the display panel.
When the scan signal and the data signal are supplied to the subpixels of the display device, the selected subpixels emit light and thus may display an image.
The scan driver outputting the scan signal is classified into an outer mounted scan driver mounted on an outer substrate of the display panel in an integrated circuit (IC) form and an embedded scan driver formed in the display panel in a gate-in panel (GIP) form when a thin film transistor is manufactured. However, it is difficult to secure the reliability of the related art embedded scan driver because of degradation factors, such as a temperature, a bias voltage, and a stress time, generating changes in a threshold voltage of the thin film transistor constituting a circuit. Thus, there is a need to improve the reliability of the embedded scan driver.